


That hushed sublime

by oceantears



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Aziraphale, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Aziraphale, Insecurity, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Protective Crowley, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: Crowley wakes up in the middle of the night and reassures his insecure angel.





	That hushed sublime

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please tell me where I made mistakes :)  
> I headcanon both Aziraphale and Crowley as ace, but in this fic it is implied that only Aziraphale is asexual. This is set not too long after they've got together and I might continue this, since I adore asexual!Aziraphale.  
> Aziraphale is by no means a representation of all asexuals and I do not want to imply that they're broken or that you need sex to be in a relationship. (Or that beds, as Aziraphale seems to think, are mainly used for sex.)
> 
> The title is taken from Hozier's "Better Love "  
> I do hope you enjoy!!!

Crowley woke up because something was tickling his face.  
He tried blowing it away, thinking it to be a feather, with his eyes still closed. The thing didn't budge and he tried pushing it away. That did not work either and by now Crowley was annoyed enough to open his eyes.

Oh.

On his chest lay Aziraphale's head and his soft curls were what had been tickling Crowley for the past few minutes.  
The demon blinked and shifted Aziraphale's head gently, trying not to wake the angel.

Technically, neither of them needed sleep, but both had discovered the luxury and comfortableness of it centuries ago, and now, both made a point of sleeping as regularly as possible. 

 

Crowley shifted slightly again and yawned.  
It had been a long time since he had last slept next to the angel and he didn't dare disturb him, for he enjoyed their unexpected closeness too much.

Aziraphale was usually not too fond of sleeping in the same bed as Crowley. Them sleeping on the couch, the floor, heck, even the chairs together, was fine for the angel, but the bed held to many expectations, insinuated situations the angel would rather avoid.  
Crowley understood that. Not that he himself would ever expect anything from Aziraphale simply because they were sleeping in the same bed, but he respected his friend's wishes and worries.  
Which was why he was happy to have woken up tonight, since it meant he could enjoy the closeness to the angel in the comfort of his soft bed for a little while longer.

 

Just as Crowley had finished that thought, Aziraphale stirred and the demon cursed his rotten luck quietly.  
He watched as the angel slowly woke up, blinking the sleep from his eyes and yawning. And he also watched as Aziraphale realised just where he and Crowley were laying and tensed ever so slightly.

The demon immediately started stroking his hand softly up and down his friend's back and whispered:

"Hello, angel. Sleep well?"

Aziraphale nodded, smiling lightly and sat up, blanket pooling in his lap. He started undoing the buttons of his vest, leaving him in only his shirt and trousers, which were wrinkled and uncomfortable-looking. Crowley himself had changed into comfortable pajamas before going to bed.

Aziraphale's eyes were slightly wide, as he couldn't see as well in the dark as Crowley could, and the demon snapped his fingers, lighting the room just a little.  
Aziraphale smiled.

"I slept well, thank you, my dear. Did you?"

Crowley nodded and smiled back at his friend, laying back down in a more comfortable position. He pulled Aziraphale with him and the angel sighed softly as he curled up against the demon.

 

Crowley began slowly stroking his back again, the same motion repeated over and over again, for a long time. It had been quiet the entire time and Crowley had thought the angel fast asleep for a while now, when Aziraphale spoke, startling him.

 

"Thank you, dear," whispered the angel, voice soft and uncertain, "for not minding my... oddity. And for not pressuring me." 

Crowley's hand stopped and he felt Aziraphale tense a little under it. His heart clenched and he barely bit back the multitude of reassurances and exclamations of love that were on the tip of his tongue. He knew they wouldn't help the angel.

Instead, he slowly picked up the stroking again and answered:  
"Of course, angel. I would never pressure you to do anything you wouldn't want to. I love you just the way you are."

Aziraphale sighed softly at those words and allowed himself to relax a little. He sunk farther into the mattress and closed his eyes again.

Crowley, however, kept his open. He knew the angel had not been convinced by his answer, but he also knew that it would take time for Aziraphale to understand that Crowley really was okay with the lack of sex in their relationship.

 

Crowley hugged his angel a little closer as Aziraphale drifted back to sleep.  
He only hoped that the day when Aziraphale would realise that their relationship was perfect the way it was, would come.

And that until then, the angel would continue feeling safe and happy in Crowley's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my style or simply have a small prompts for me, I'd be happy to try and write a short One-Shot if inspiration hits. :) Especially with asexual Aziraphale/Crowley!  
> (I've never done prompts before but i'd like to try! ^^)


End file.
